Oh no!!! they're coming to take me away!!!!!
by White Rain 77
Summary: The Force Against Bad Fanfic Writers is coming!!! Run!!!!


My name is Elizabeth

****

THE CLICHÉ: THE MAGICFANFIC8BALL

My name is Anicat111. I won't tell you if that is really my real name or not because of something extremely important. Very important. Why? I'm trying to be careful. Extremely careful. The Force Against Bad Fanfic Writers is out there, and if I give away my real name, FABFW might be able to find me. We've caused enough damage to them, and there's also the yeerks. But there's lots of Animorphs fanfics out there to fight them. But this is different. Now I'll get to the important stuff.

I was walking through the mall with some friends some night when it was near to closing when I suddenly heard this whirring sound outside.

"What's that outside?" Volvagia_64 asked.

"I don't know," said Kebbie33.

We walked outside and followed the sound. There was a flying saucer decorated with graffiti on it and it landed on a small clearing. We ran up to it, and saw a hippie walk out. 

"I've got something to tell you," he said to us. "The Force Against Bad Fanfic Writers is out to get you, and I have a power to give to you."

"You mean we can turn into animals with this power?" asked Digi88mm.

"No, but it'll give you the power to write good fanfics and turn into them," said the hippie. He pulled out a Magic8ball that was filled with tiny little Magic8balls. "This is a Magicfanfic8ball. Touch it."

We all touched it, and I felt a tingle go up my spine. "Go now! N'SYNC's coming with a straitjacket!"

Suddenly, a spaceship shaped like a bus landed in the same clearing and N'SYNC came out with a straitjacket and put the hippie in. He was screaming and kicking, but nothing he did was working. They threw him into the flying saucer, and sang the highest note they could that blew it up. We covered our ears, and ran away home. 

I woke up the next morning on Sunday at 9:00. "Your friend, Digi88mm has said he has something for you," said my mom. Suddenly, Digi88mm walked into my bedroom. Luckily, I was out of bed now. 

"I wrote a good fanfic of DBZ, Pokemon, Oh My Goddess!, Sailor Moon, and-"

"Shut up!" I said. 

"Not to mention that I morphed into an animal."

"Awesome! How did you do that because you're cool, Digi88mm!"

"I wrote a really cool fanfic about Animorphs and I ended up morphing!"

I wrote an actually good fanfic then and morphed into a wolf because my fanfic was about werewolves. It was cool, but I didn't know if it would be effective at fighting off the ForceAgainstBadFanficWriters like it would be for the yeerks. Oh well.

"Battle today, third hour 'cause N'SYNC's got the Magicfanfic8ball," said Kebbie33. Third hour came, and we all went down to the battle place. We wrote good fanfics, and I became a weredragon and turned into a dragon. We wrote more good fanfics, and pummeled the FABFW some more with that technique. I breathed fire on them, until…

"Noooooo!!!" said Volvagia_64, who was using her Magicfanfic8ball weapon on some people that were part of FABFW. "It can't be! N'SYNC's coming!!! Run for cover!" I wasn't a dragon anymore by then.

We ran for cover, and came out and attacked N'SYNC before they could with their super high pitched notes. Suddenly, fanfic Pokemon and DBZ characters were popping out of nowhere and attacking N'SYNC. 

"PIKACHU!" said fanfic Pikachu, shooting balls of lightning.

"Die, die!" said Digi88's fanfic Goku, who was outside his spaceship. Suddenly, N'SYNC went into a storage room with a straitjacket, put him in it, and threw him inside his spaceship. Then they sung the highest note, blowing it apart. 

Nooooooo!!!! shouted the fanfic Aximilli, who was eating Magicfanfic8ball fishflakes at the minute. Then, we saw the Magicfanfic8ball floating in the middle of the room. Suddenly, we heard a big cool voice coming from the ceiling.

I WILL DEFEAT N'SYNC FOR YOU IF YOU PAY A CERTAIN PRICE, said the big cool voice.

"What is it?" said Kebbie33.

YOU MUST GIVE ME A BOX OF MAGICFANFIC8BALL FISHFLAKES.

I have some, O big cool voice! said the fanfic Aximilli. Then his Magicfanfic8ball fishflakes started floating up, and they disappeared when they were near the ceiling. Suddenly, we heard big crunching sounds and the box fell on Digi88mm's head. "Ow!" A big bolt of lightning came through the roof and N'SYNC disappeared in a big poof of smoke. 

THERE. I HAVE DEFEATED N'SYNC FOR YOU, AND YOU WILL NOW ONLY REMEMBER ALL OF THIS AS A DREAM OF FALLING ASLEEP IN SCIENCE CLASS, WHICH IS A BORE.

Suddenly, I woke up back in the classroom, with my head on a paper, listening to the teacher drone. I lifted my head and looked at the paper. I thought I'd remembered battling N'SYNC and hearing a big cool voice, but when I read the paper, it was only a fanfic. Or so I thought. 


End file.
